In the Summer we can taste the Rain: SandyMaxwell
by Sprinkle Ham
Summary: CHAPTER 8 Maxwell makes a Confession.. and things get pretty weird PS. I know right now this story isn't really going anywere, but stick around! i promies it gets better!
1. prolauge thing a ma jig

PROLAUGE THINGY  
  
I just want to say I few things before we get started  
  
I am so glad that in the new season of hamtaro they fixed Maxwell's head. It used to be sooo huge! But now, it's a lot better.  
  
If there are a few spelling errors it may be because the character that is currently talking may have a slight accent (like Bijou and howdy)  
  
And roll the tape....  
  
¦¤ At the club house ¤¦  
  
IT was the usual scene, Cappy was playing around with pots, Penelope was running around screaming "Ookwee!!!" , Hamtaro, Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy, and Stan were having tea at the table, Howdy and Dexter we arguing, and finaly Oxnard and Panda were sitting on the couch talking.  
  
"Yeah I brought my fortune cards to day." Oxnard pulled the deck out of  
  
backpack and waved them at Panda.  
  
"Oh God, First I'll be trampled by girls, Then they'll be acting all weird  
  
around us! I hate that!"  
  
"Uh, I like when girls act weird around me.." He Sweatdroped and  
  
scratched the back of this head.  
  
Panda fell of the couch.  
  
Oxnard waved the cards in the air and said,  
  
"Hey Girls! I brought my fortune cards" he sung melodiously  
  
"Here It comes!" Panda put on a little helmet with a picture of a girl hamster with a red ring around it and a slash though it.  
  
The Ham-girls all scrambled over to the couch, like Panda predicted,  
  
trampling him all the way (because he was still on the ground.)  
  
"Owchichi! See? I .Ouch!. told you."  
  
Panda got up and did a "Kushi Kushi". All the girls apologized to Panda and  
  
went back over to Oxnard to get their fortunes told.  
  
"Ooh me first!" squealed Pashmina.  
  
"Wait! Eet is my turn. You went last time." Bijou said.  
  
" Cm'on Oxy, tell my fortune, please?"  
  
Sandy said with big Puppy Dog Eyes.  
  
Oxnard blushed. "Ok." he said with a laugh.  
  
As Oxnard was setting up the cards, Sandy playfully stuck her tongue out at  
  
Bijou and Pashmina. They laughed and stuck their tongues out back at her.  
  
"Well, what do the say?"  
  
"Hmm.." Oxnard flipped a card over. He studied them for a little while.  
  
"Enteresting."  
  
"what is it?" All the Ham-girls said at the same time. They were getting very anxious.  
  
"Er, It's. saying you'll have good luck in Love!"  
  
"O0Ooooo" Pashmina and Bijou taunted.  
  
Sandy ignored the playful teasing and looked over at Maxwell, who was across the room. He was reading a book in front of the fireplace with his  
  
reading glasses on.  
  
"He is like, so totals cute when he reads." she thought with a sigh. She  
  
smiled at him, he looked up from this book and smiled back. Thet both  
  
blushed and did a "Kushi Kushi".  
  
"Yep, she'll / I'll have good luck in love all right." They thought to themselves at the same time.  
  
¤*Well that was fun, wasn't it?*¤ 


	2. Flowers and funny hats

It was A warm, delightful morning. Sandy got out of bed and stretched and  
  
got a drink of water when she noticed a sunflower seed on the floor of her  
  
cage. There was another and another and another, all in a row, some sort of  
  
trail. So she followed the trail, soon enough it led outside of her cage "when  
  
will this end?" she said with a smile. She followed it all the way to her  
  
windowsill, and sitting there was a big, beautiful sunflower (well, big for a  
  
hamster ^__^;;). "Wow.." she didn't know what to say. She went over to  
  
the flower and took a big "Hiff Hiff" and sighed with happiness. Then she  
  
noticed a small card next to it. She picked it up. Their was a picture of a  
  
poorly drawn hamster on it that somewhat resembled Sandy, she laughed  
  
and opened the card. And it read, "Just to say 'I love you'. See you soon,  
  
Maxwell.". "He is like so totally cool..."  
  
¦¤ At the club house ¤¦  
  
Most of the Ham-hams chatting over a cup of tea when suddenly, Cappy  
  
came in the room.  
  
"Hey everyone, Look at my new hat, isn't it just so cool?"  
  
"......." The was a sudden silence. Every one just stared at him.  
  
"Zat is so rude!" bijou said angrily  
  
"Cappy, you are so perverted!" Pashmina shouted. Howdy began to laugh  
  
uncontrollably and fell right out of is seat.  
  
"What? What's wrong? I don't get it."  
  
There was a lot of chattering among the Ham-hams. Stan came up to Cappy  
  
and put his arm around his shoulder. "We'll be right back.." he said with a  
  
smile and a Sweatdrop. Stan led Cappy into the bedroom and closed the  
  
door.  
  
"Ok, see what you just did? That is so uncool.."  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"Just listen! You are never going to get any girls with that thing on your  
  
head. They are totally offended by it!"  
  
"But I don't even know what it is!" he cried  
  
"Ok," Stan sighed. "It's called a Bra. It's . uh, only for girls."  
  
Cappy cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"I don't get it.."  
  
"Well, er..." Stan started to blush a little. "It's...a special hat just for  
  
girls! Yeah that's it!"  
  
Stan seemed quite satisfied with his fake-answer.  
  
"So just take it off, ok?"  
  
"All right." Cappy took of his 'hat' sadly.  
  
"Here I'll take it..." Stan extended his paw.  
  
"what do you want with it?" he questioned.  
  
Stan Sweatdroped. "Er, Im just going to get rid of it for you!" and he  
  
disappeared.  
  
Cappy walked out of the room somewhat ashamed and just sat on the ground  
  
and stared playing with some blocks. 'I have to be more careful with what  
  
hats I wear..." he thought to him self.  
  
"Hamha everyone!" Sandy walked though the door. "Ham-ham!" Bijou  
  
waved.  
  
Sandy walked over to Maxwell (who was of coarse, reading) and sat down  
  
on his lap and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
She smiled and said, "I liked the present." Maxwell blushed a little bit.  
  
"Really you did? I wasn't sure you'd like it!" He put down his book.  
  
"Of course I liked it . It was from you. Anything you get me I not only like,  
  
I love, .like you Maxwell."  
  
She said softly then rested her head on his shoulder and Maxwell put his arm  
  
around her.  
  
"I'll always love you..." Maxwell said to Sandy, but she had already fallen  
  
asleep in his arms. 


	3. Pancakes

When Sandy awoke she rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" She started to  
  
panic. But then she realized that she fell asleep at the clubhouse. She was  
  
still on the couch where she was sleeping earlier expect she was covered in a  
  
soft, pink blanket that that had little hamster faces on it. She didn't see any  
  
of the other ham-hams.  
  
"Like, I've must have slept the whole night!"  
  
But then, she got a whiff of something delicious.  
  
"Hiff-Hiff-Hiff.Yum! that's smells great!"  
  
She put the blue robe that had sunflower seeds on it on. I t was waiting there  
  
for her. Then she rubber her eyes and walked lazily into the kitchen.  
  
There she saw the table all set and Maxwell making something on the  
  
stove.  
  
"Good morning!" he said will a smile "Acorn pancakes!" he siad as if he  
  
knew that she was going to ask what he was making. Then he flipped the  
  
pancake in the air and caught it in the pan. She walked over to Maxwell.  
  
"Wow max, I didn't know you could cook!" She when on her tipi-toes and  
  
gave him a kiss on the forehead. He turned a little pink then said,  
  
"Yes, one day I was going through old books at my owners book store and I  
  
stumbled across these cook books. They were very intriguing! Since then,  
  
I've really had a knack for cooking!"  
  
Sandy went to the table and sat down.  
  
"Ya know you didn't have to stay with me Maxwell, you could of just gone  
  
home."  
  
"I know." He said with a smile, then flipped another pancake into the air,  
  
only this time it landed on his head.  
  
There was an awkward silence, then the both started to crack up  
  
Sorry this chapter was kinda short, but it sort off goes along with the next chapter!! ^_____^;; 


	4. In the Summer we can taste the Rain

They both sat there at the kitchen table and had just finished their  
  
Home-made breakfast seeming quite content and full.  
  
Then Maxwell looked out the window.  
  
"It's raining." He said.  
  
Sandy opened the window and took a big "Hiff".  
  
"I love the way it smells when it rains..."  
  
Next, she stuck her paw out. She pulled it back in and gave it a lick. ".and  
  
the way it tastes. It reminds me of my childhood."  
  
"Really? Why's that?" Maxwell seemed very interested.  
  
"Well," Sandy closed her eyes. "When I was very small and I saw rain for  
  
the first time, I was like, so totally terrified and I hid in the corner of the  
  
cage and didn't move at all. Then my dad came over to me.  
  
'Don't be scared, Sandy' he said.  
  
Then he patted me on the head and took me by the paw. We escaped out of  
  
our cage and into the front yard.  
  
I stood there and let the warm rain trickle down my face and caress my fur. I  
  
opened my mouth and tasted the sweetness of the summer rain. I laughed  
  
and smiled because I had never experienced anything like it before! 'see?'  
  
he said, 'You have nothing to be afraid of!'  
  
Then my dad and I played games and danced and laughed all day until my  
  
owner came home.  
  
My fur smelled like the rain for days! But then one day Hillary took Stan  
  
and me away from the breeder's and I never saw my dad since then."  
  
Sandy looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
Then, Maxwell got an idea. He when over to Sandy and grabbed her by the  
  
paw "C'mon Sandy!" he said.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she said with a smile as Maxwell ran out the  
  
door with sandy still following. They went through tunnel, through, tunnel,  
  
this way and that, and then they when up a terrifically big slope.  
  
Finally they reached an opening. Out side was a beautiful scene: They were  
  
on top of a hill with an amazing sunrise in the distance, and of coarse, the  
  
rain.  
  
Sandy stood there in a moment of awe. Every thing was so overwhelming to  
  
take in, so many good memories. Then, like clock-work, she ran out into the  
  
rain and started spinning around, and around, laughing and smiling, like a  
  
music box ballerina.  
  
Suddenly, Maxwell ran out into the rain too, and they held paws and spun  
  
around together for a very long time.  
  
And soon, they fell down together in pure ecstasy.  
  
"Maxwell," Sandy said smiling, and quite out of breath. She turned her head  
  
toward him. "I love you"  
  
He sat up, his fur dripping wet. "I love you t.." before he could finish  
  
Sandy leaned in and put her lips on his and they shared a very passionate,  
  
and romantic kiss in the in the mid-summer rain...  
  
That's it for now... I'v been working on more chapters, but the kinda got  
  
deleted some how!! ;___; more coming reeeeeeeeeeeeeely soon! ^____~ 


	5. Confessions: Part 1

Sorry about the spacing problems earlier, my computer was messing up. =P

¤¦ Next Day ¦¤ 

All the Ham-Hams were all sitting around the clubhouse, talking in various groups where we see Sandy and Maxwell sitting together talking and seeming closer than ever.

And we see Bijou and Pashmina sharing a big ice cream sundae ( with sprinkles! =P) 

Meanwhile, We also see Howdy and Dexter having a conversation.

"I would love to go to Morocco, I heard they have the best veggie-O's on Earth there!" said Dexter. You could tell he was quite hungry at the time .

" Oh yeah? Well I know one place I'd rather be than at Morocco, stuffing my face!" Howdy Said.

"Oh really? Where's that? Where do _you _want to go?"

Howdy stood up. "Ta France!"

Just then, Bijou dropped her spoon. '_France?_' She though. '_What would Howdy want to do with France_?'

Bijou snuck behind the couch Dexter and Howdy were sitting on to listen up their conversation.

Pashmina, wondering why Bijou suddenly left, ran over behind the couch too.

"What are you…" Bijou put her hand over Pashmina's mouth.

"Shhhh! I need to listen to zare conversation." Whispered Bijou.

Pashmina shrugged and listened up too.

¤¦ _back to what Howdy and Dexter were talking about _¦¤

"Why would _you_ ever want to go to France?" Dexter seemed quite irritated now.

"Well", Dexter said with a smirk. He stared talking really quite now. "I heard there's this place, in France, where the, * Har Har! * naked Ham-girls dance, and well……"

"Howdy! Don't even finish that sentence, don't you dare!"

Pashmina and Bijou just looked at each other.

" I'd really like to see Pashmina in there!!!" He blurted.

"HOWDY!!!!" 

Pashmina covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh C'mon, Like yer tellin' me ya wouldn't even take a peek even if ya got the chance"

Dexter started to blush. "You, you have no decency! You know that? None, none at all!!!!" he was beginning to get very flustered.

Just then Hamtaro entered the clubhouse. "Hamha every one!"

"Oh Hamtaro's here." Sandy said to Maxwell.

"Time to go!" she said with a smile.

Hamtaro, Bijou, Sandy and Maxwell were all going out to dinner together.

"Bijou?!?!" Sandy called " Were leaving!"

"Uh, I'm coming!" Bijou Ran out from behind the couch and grabbed her backpack.

"I am ready to go!" she said with a smile and a Sweatdrop.

Hamtaro, Sandy, Maxwell, and Bijou when out the door.

****_M-e-a-n-w-h-i-l-e_****

"Dex, ya gotta be kiddin' me, you would even take one look? I know your crazy for the gal!"

"Well" he blushed "Maybe just a little peak"

"DEXTER!!!!" Pashmina screamed. Then she hit him on the head with a gigantic paper fan.

****

WOO HOO!! And the Confessions are just only getting started! =P Any further comments contact me at : 

Mint_ Chocolate_chip@HelloKitty.com


	6. Confessions: Part 2

Hamtaro, Maxwell, Bijou, And Sandy were all walking down town, with Hamtaro leading the way.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Sandy.

"Someplace very cool." Hamtaro said with a smile.

She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Maxwell's paw and all four friends walked down the street.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They've been walking awhile when finally Hamtaro stopped.

"Here we are!!"

Bijou looked up. "Oh I now ziz place, ziz iz the pet store! But why are we here? Eet iz already closed! And why would we eat here?"

"No, not there!" Hamtaro pointed to a hamster sized door on the wall of the pet store and above it was an neon sign that read, "The Seed" 

"Oh…" Bijou said with a sweat drop. "I _have_ been here before"

They all walked in the lobby of the very cool, modern restaurant.

The walls were bright orange and the light was quite dim. The seats were pink and fluffy and the tables were round, shiny, and stainless steel. Every table had a lava lamp sitting in the middle. And at the very back of the restaurant was a little stage.

While they were still looking around the place a dark gray hamster came up to and greeted them.

"Table for four, right?"

"Hm, oh yes!" said hamtaro. He was still distracted by the colourful atmosphere.

"Right this way please."

The Hams followed her weaving through this table and finally they reached a four-seated table. Then the waitress slapped down their menus and when off.

Sandy looked at the Menu "Wow, they have my favorite dessert here, Chestnut Flambé with cremé!"

'"Maybe we could share one after dinner.." Maxwell said with a wink.

Then a tan hamster with spiked fur, over-sized sunglasses, and a Hawaiian print shirt walked onto the stage. A spotlight shone on him as he grabbed a little microphone.

"And now its time for…………………..Saturday night Kareoke!

(ok, I don't know how to spell "Kareoke") *Hamsters clap* and are first performer is Kristal!!!!!!! *****Hamsters clap even louder***" **

A hamsterwith crazy red fur goes on stage and starts to sing and jump up and down. 

"I have to go to zee rest room. Be back soon!" said Bijou and then dashed out of site.

Then, the waitress came. "What can I get for you all?"

"I'll have the walnut salad, with the coconut dressing." Said Sandy

The obnoxious hamster appeared on stage again and started talking.

"Can I have the………" But Hamtaro's order was cut short.

"Are next performer is a regular here, and she has something very special planned for tonight, give it up for Lady Ribbons!!" *crowd cheers*

Bijou appeared on stage. She was wearing a strapless, glittery, light blue dress, glittery bows, and dark blue raindrop shaped earrings. 

Bijou took the mike from the ham. "I'd like to dedicate ziz song to someone special in zee crowd, Hamtaro………..

makin' my way downtown

  
walking fast  


faces pass and I'm homebound staring blankly ahead  


just makin' my way  


I'm makin' a way  


through the crowd and I need you  


and I miss you  


and now I wonder……*closes eyes* if I could fall into the sky  


do you think time would pass me by  


cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  


if I could see you ... tonight

*when she sang, it was beautiful, her accent practically melted away* 

it's always times like these  


when I think of you  


and I wonder if you ever think of me cause everything's so wrong  


and I don't belong  


livin' in your precious memory cause I need you  


and I miss you  


and now I wonder

if I could fall into the sky  


do you think time would pass me by  


cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  


if I could see you ...

__

and I, I don't want to let you know  


I, I drown in your memory  


I, I don't want to let this go  


I, I don't ...makin' my way downtown  


walking fast  


faces pass and I'm homebound staring blankly ahead  


just makin' my way  


I'm makin' my way  


through the crowd and I still need you  


and I still miss you  


and now I wonder…..

if I could fall into the sky  


do you think time would pass me by  


cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  


if I could see you ... toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…………" a small tear went down Bijou's cheek and she walked behind stage.

(song "Athousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. I do not own, duh =P) 


	7. Confessions: Part 3

" Wow. That was, *sniff* beautiful!" Said the Annoying ham on stage. He took out a hankie and blew his nose with it.

"Well next it's Open Mic *sniff* night where you, in the crowd come up to the stage, we give you a random song to sing, and a random out fit that you have to wear!" he said with a wink.

"Now who's gonna be first"

Many Ham raised there hands.

"Oh me! C'mon Maxwell! Let's sing Kareoke, Please!" 

"Aww Sandy, you know I don't like to do that kind of stuff…"

"Please Maxwell…." She said with a frown and big Puppy-dog eyes

"Well………."

Sandy just stared at him .

"Ok….But lets just go next, not right now."

"Thank Max!" and she Gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

Maxwell looked over to Hamtaro, he seemed sort of lost in thought.

"Hamtaro are you ok?"

"Oh, yes, it's Bijou it was just so sudden. I don't know what to make off it all."

"Maybee you should go talk to her."

"Last time I saw her she walked behind stage where could she of gone?" Said Sandy, also trying to help out.

"I think I just need to go for a walk." He got up, grabbed his back pack(left his dinner he didn't even touch =P) and left.

"I'm worried about them Maxwell."

He put his hand on her sholder. "Don't worry, every thing will turn out ok, were the Ham-hams, and we'll always stick together."

"Thanks M-.."

"OK WHO"S NEXT ON OPEN MIC TIME? ANYONE?"

"Oh! Us! Us!" she showted and waved he ands in the air.

"Him too!" she pointed at Maxwell.

"OK YOU TWO, C'MON UP!"

The tow rused on stage.

"Go in the dressing room and put on the out fits waiting for you."

Sandy enters the room as exited as can be, But Maxwell is extremely reluctant.

WHAT WILL THEY COME OUT WEARING?WHAT WILL THEY HAVE TO SING AND WHAT ABOUT HAMTARO AND BIJOU?

ALL THIS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED IN CONFESSIONS PART 4!!

(yes you don't have to tell me the chappie was short-____-;; But I like to be suspenseful! ^____^ Mwawawa! It drives you crazy no? plus, I do have a life you know =P)


	8. Confessions: Part 4

Hello!! Sorry I haven't updated in like…..*drools*.. FOREVER *wipes dust of fanfic* it's just I've been soo busy, and now am makin it up to you! ^______~.

Ps. Just to let you know this isn't going to be one of those on going fanfics, it will eventually end! ;____; don't worry though, I do have sum surprises up my sleeve *wink wink* ok! Enough rambling! You obviously don't want to hear it! So on with the show! ~

Sandy walked out on to stage and a spotlight shone one her.

The crowd was silent and just kind of watched. She smiled and looked back for her partner.

Maxwell came out, his cheeks were bright red, you could tell he wasn't used to this kind of situation.

"I can't believe this!" he whispered to Sandy.

"Im getting out right now!" he tried to walk behind stage and hide away, but he was stopped by the grip of Sandy's hand."

"No Max! We're doing this! We never do these kind of things! C'mon your missing out I great opportunity! Later on, you'll be grateful you did it…….!" She sung.

"Fine, lets just get it over with."

"_The things I do for her_." Maxwell thought as he looked over at Sandy' beaming face.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sandy, was wearing a black leather bikini, a black tail bow, red lipstick, a black gymnastics ribbon, and butt padding.

Maxwell was wearing a big fur purple and white 'pimp suit', (similar to what Austin powers wore in the 70's in Goldmember) a matching fur hat, a "$" necklace, sunglasses, a gold ring on every finger, and one fake gold tooth…. Yeah… (pretty weird image in yer head eh? ^____^;;)

Max, as nervus as heck, looked at the screen, picked on the mic with his shaking paws, and got ready to sing.

"C'mon Max, you can do it!" She said with a wink.

"*sigh* here it goes….."

Maxwell: I like big butts and I can not lie? _Oh my gosh…. What has she got me into?_ Uh…You other brothers can't deny? 

*Sandy could tell Maxwell wasn't taking this well, so she decide to dance around all over the stage to distracted the crowed a little bit* 

…When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist And a round thing in your face, You get sprung! *Sandy jiggled her fake-butt a little bit In front of Maxwell.* 

…Oh, baby I wanna get with ya And take your picture My homeboys tried to warn me. But that butt you got Make Me so horney!

*maxwell blushed a little at what he just said, So did sandy, but she smiled*

…..I'm tired of magazines, Saying flat butts are the thing, Take the average black ham and ask him that

She gotta pack much back!

…………So Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)Has your girlfriend got the butt? (hell yeah)Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt . Baby got back! 

*Sandy danced some more around Maxwell, then He slapped her butt and they danced around a little bit together* 

……….I like 'em round and big

And juicy and when I'm throwin a gig I just can't help myself,

I'm actin like an animal! Now here's my scandal. *sandy whips her ribbon around in the air* I wanna get you home And UH, double up UH UHI 

I wann em real thick and juicy, so find that juicy double, Maxalot's in trouble, Beggin for a piece of that bubble.

………..A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya, I won't cus or hit ya, But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --Til the break of dawn! *Sandy rubbed her butt on Max*

………..Baby Got it goin on! *Maxwell winked* A lot of pimps won't like this song. Cuz them punks lie to hit it, and quit it, But I'd rather stay and play, Cuz I'm long and I'm strong, And I'm down to get the friction on! So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah) Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes? ( hell yeah!)Then turn around ,Stick it out Even white hams got to shout! Baby got back! *Sandy turned to the crowd and shook her but, her tail wagging back and forth. Maxwell hit her but again. * 

…………..I don't want none unless you've got buns 

hun! *he held the mic in his hand and twirled his fingers in the air* You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt! 

*sandy got on the ground and did some sit-ups.*

………..Some brothers wanna play that hard role And tell you that the butt ain't gold. So they toss it, and leave it, *Sandy falls to the ground* And I pull up quick to retrieve it! *Maxwell runs to sandy and lifts her up*

………So Cosmo says you're fat? Well I ain't down with that! Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin, * sandy runs her paws down her hips* And I'm thinkin bout stickin, To the Skinny hams in the magazines, You aint it miss thing! Give me a sista, I can't resist her! Red beans and rice did miss her! Some knucklehead tried to dis Cuz his girls were on my list. He had game but he chose to hit 'em And pulled up quick to get with 'em! So ladies if the butt is round, And you wanna triple X throw down, Dial 1-900-MAXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts-.

*They both ran to the middle of the stage and hugged each other* 

Baby got back!" he said into the mic, beads of sweat on his fore head, he looked over to Sandy they both smiled, and bowed as the crowd cheered.  


Yeah, ya don't have to tell me, it was weird, but it looked really funny in my head! More soon ! it won't be as long as last time!

(All lyrics are from Baby Got back By SirMixAlot =P)


End file.
